Twitches 3 The Lost Daughter of Aaron and Miranda
by umi ryuzzaki1
Summary: when the day of Ileana and karsh is sweating while they were walking in the corridor they AR confronted by a woman that looks like their mother when it's really Aunt Minerva they find out they have a sister baby sister named Serenity Astria and she was invited to the wedding now it's up to the free princesses to defeat their aunt and their Uncle when three evils cousins are born
1. prologue

**prologue** **Once Upon a Time in a Faraway land called Coventry Darkness waw invading the land in Aaron and Miranda and not given birth just two twins but a third child one who is destined for greatness this child was of the moon and the stars in the Sun her name with serenity astaria she with a sun the moon and the stars her necklace with a star she was the baby sister of Artemis and Apalla she wasn't supposed to meet on their 21st birthday but at the wedding of karsh and Ileana she was supposed to stay in Coventry what she did she was adopted by a woman named melira charisma and she named her Janelle charisma and they were invited to the wedding this is her story and her sisters.** **author note** **I do not own Twitches this is just my own version of the book and the movie it belongs to the authors of the book and Disney Channel who made the movie I do not own the characters and I only own Janelle AKA serenity**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 the reunion of the three Miranda's evil sisters attacks Serenity aka Janelle charmisa meets her parents.** **the Twins and their parents were talking they had just found out that they had a sister who was the same age as them they were in shock so they went around looking Cameron found a girl who was sitting by herself out of Fountain she sat down beside her ,and said hey girlie you okay? Janelle said sort of my boyfriend Marco was supposed to come with us but the day before he came he broke up with me, Cameron said oh my gosh that is so sad I'm princess Cameron you sort of look like my dad, Janelle said that's what my mom said that look like my birth father but I don't know who he is I was adopted, Cameron said oh my gosh serenity?! Janelle looks and Cameron explained everything to her they found Alex and they told her they walked over to Miranda and Aaron, Alex said mom dad this is Janelle AKA serenity this is our baby sister Janelle these are your parents the queen and king, Janelle said hi mom hi dad um it's nice to meet you** **, Miranda said giving you up with the worst thing I ever did and the most painful, Aaron said you have became a beautiful girl and we know you'll be a powerful witch. they they talked for a while then fire came up between them**

 **two women one dark skinned and look like Miranda the other light skinned, Miranda said Minerva Christiana what are you doing here I thought, she stumbled back and almost fainted Aaron caught her the girls look worried, Minerva said I'm surprised we weren't even invited after all it seems one of the girls took after me and Christiana said you better be prepared for bringing back my husband and I will find my daughter they are cousin, Cameron said did she say cousin, Alex said I think she did say cousin, Janelle said she definitely said cousin, Minerva and Christiana vanished they looked at their mother with worried and wondered what they were talking about who was like who**

 **end of chapter 1**

 **authors note**

 **hey guys it's me again I hope you like my new chapter I'm sorry it's been a while and I hope it's longer this go round then just to let y'all know I do not own anything except my OCS which are Christiana and Janelle AKA Serenity and her future cousin that's coming up I wonder who it's going to be me I have so many overseas I want to use so just to let you know I don't own Twitches I don't own Disney if I did I would have gone with the first ending instead of the second one but then again I didn't write twitches or the movie so all credit goes to Disney and the authors of the books thank you please review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Janelle moves in and Miranda and Aaron's first night together again Miranda's nightmare!** **and evil Uncle phantos his return! Alex** **said who were they and what did she mean our cousin? Miranda said they were my sisters your aunt Minerva and Christiana Minerva with my exact twin Christiana with my exact opposite happens in every family they were both evil and sided with Thantos and when we thought the child with the darkness is child which she is her name is Zola she lives in another country I sent her a way to live there with your grandparents but I think they're long gone and now Zola will be looking for her mother and her father, Cameron said but we just destroyed him he forgot them he is gone right I mean so dad was alive it doesn't mean, Aaron said my brother can still come back one final time it will take his wife and his daughter which Zola is far away like your mother said** **, Miranda said it's getting late we should all go to bed besides since you girls are staying here your rooms are prepared and we prepared Serenity the room already I mean Janelle's you'll be rooming with your sisters if that's okay, she's nodded and said you can call me my birth name if you want I never minded , later that night Miranda had a nightmare and woke up with a jolt For Eyes watering Aaron woke up beside her and hugged her, he said it's okay Miranda it was just a dream it was just a dream it's not going to happen again, Miranda said what if it does we haven't told the girls that I'm expecting again what if he attacks what if he does come back and succeeds and hurting the girls what if this time he wins, Aaron said Miranda look at me one I'm not going to let that happen to he's not coming back he's gone and free if he does come back we'll be ready and I will protect you and our unborn child boy or girl, Miranda sobbed and Aaron hugged her, Serenity was sitting on her balcony with her sisters they wanted to hear her sing so she promised them plus their mothers green woke them up though Serenity started singing hush now don't be scared through this tide of darkness shadows may march thunders may roar but peace will soon prevail through our land this sacred land nightmares spread confusion but stand your ground until you've found the strength to light your way. later that night when everyone was in bed far away Zola was finally with her mother Christiana, she said oh mother I'm so glad we're finally reunited we can bring back Daddy now can't we right Aunt Minerva, Christiana said yes my darling we can my beloved it's a good thing they only know about you and not your twin sister Zelda, Minerva said okay girls start the spell we're not going to be able to free your father if you don't do the spell right, Zelda said power of the Sun and Zola said in the forces of the Moon let us be one in our Quest and her sister said to open the gates to the shadowlands, Zola said let our light illuminate the Eternal Night in Zelda said so that we may free our friends from the Shadows that hide them. a glow came forth and the evil Uncle Santos with back he was stronger than ever and what the true witches didn't know when hit them crystianna kissed her husband she was just glad he was back and that she was also expecting**

 **end of chapter 2**

 **authors note**

 **Hey guys its me umi I hope you like this chapter of my new fanfic I'm working on others I'm sort of stuck right now so just to go over the basics I don't own the book twitches and I don't own the movie Twitches if I did then Minerva would have appeared in the second movie and there would be a fird movie I don't own Disney so I'm sorry this is the best I can do I hope you like myappeared in the second movie and there would be a fird movie I don't own Disney so I'm sorry this is the best I can do I hope you like my to Oh Sees even though I got one of my own seasoning from a television show and the other I just came up with off of a version of a name but they're still my original characters I created their identities I created their personalities and I created their sense of evil so if you comment and say I didn't the haters are going to hate I don't care anyhow enjoy this chapter and I hope you like it by guys umi signing off**


End file.
